Ramr Rock
Background Goblin village built into the rocks off to the Ramr River. There is no port so it's difficult to get to. Gobblins came to this rock in search of peace. Tired of being sneered at and attacked they fled the various parts of the country they were in to found this village. It's been there for about 50 years, one generation. Hierarchy Goblin Boss: Gotbiar Boss Advisors # Fig - Head of security # Gioz - Head of looting # Easz - In charge of the Gladiator Tournament Guard Goblins: # Xart - Boss Guard # Uld - Boss Guard # Brereek - Tower goblin # Chedaat - Tower goblin # Bix - Tower goblin # Griz - Tower goblin # Ikz - Entry goblin # Ez - Entry goblin # Jezz - Exit goblin # Steagz - Exit goblin Culture Young goblins were taught from an early age to rely only on themselves and that to survive, they needed to be aggressive and ruthless. To a goblin, it didn't seem logical to treat others as well or better than you would treat yourselves; rather, they believed in preemptively removing potential rivals before they could become a threat. Because of the violent nature of goblin culture, it was not uncommon for goblins to come under the domination of individuals from a larger, more physically powerful culture, most typically larger goblinoids such as hobgoblins or bugbears. Goblin settlements were typically very densely populated and filled with young goblin children. This was in part because goblin females were expected to birth as many children as possible to sustain a population constantly driven down by violence. However, young goblins did not outnumber adults as their lives often were at least as dangerous as those of the adults. The innermost chambers of goblin lairs were usually the most densely-populated and well-defended. Male goblins, who were dominant in goblin society, sustained the community by raiding and stealing, sneaking into lairs, villages, and even towns by night to take what they could. If supplies got short enough, goblins would even resort to eating members of other races, including other goblinoids.8 They were not above waylaying travelers on the road or in forests and stripping them of all possessions, including the clothes on their backs. Goblins sometimes captured slaves to perform hard labor in the tribe's lair or camp. Relations Goblins did not get along well with most other races and were particularly suspicious of other goblinoids. Goblins had a somewhat ambivalent relationship with orcs and half-orcs, who they'd worked with on occasion, but the only true allies of the goblin race was worgs, who often acted as mounts and fighting companions for goblins. Goblins had a particularly adverse relationship with both elves and dwarves. Places in the Town They usually make trades with the Goblins rather than sell. The goblins rob and pillage from passers-by, sinking ships when they can. Blacksmith: The Clinker Shop This shop is run by Cralee, it was owned by her father and she took it over. Most of what she does is repair and improve, workshop stolen pieces and make them work for goblins. She is better than her father was, more artistry. She doesn't deal with magic, and don't ask. She is skilled but has a sharp tongue. She'll be nice the first time but repition comes at a price (+1 gp to anything they ask for) See Weapon Store Inventory - Tiny Village General Store: The Trusty Pig Shop is run by Wirt. She doesn't care for non-goblins. She doesn't really care for goblins. She runs this store because the boss assigned it to her. She'd rather been a guard but the child on her hip reminds the party why. See General Store Inventory - Tiny Village Trading post Cart Months 1 - 4: Uppercuts Traveling cart of unique armor. This cart spends the spring in Goblin land. Because they come by every year the Gobblins refrain from robbing it. This cart is run by Odzo the half-orc. Nomadic, he travels around for two-thirds the year so he can provide for his family in Carvahall. He had a smithy there but the drow burned it to the ground. Now he spends 1/3 of the year at home, 1/3 in Gil'ead and 1/3 in Ramr. Most people in his home village think he has another family, more people think Ramr is a goblin tale. Run by: Cart Months 5 - 8: The Shady Eel This is a traveling potion shop. It usually sells potions of poison and weaponry. Run by: Motret Barbedview Never felt at home in Farthen Dur but had a passion for potions. Motret frequents the gobin village because they steel the best poison from ships. That with what he garners from travel make for a profitable business. Cart Months 9 - 12: The Challenging Note This is a cart selling music instruments. The goblins are surprisingly into music, most people don't know this about goblins. Run by: Redbirt Redbirt is from Grasshopper, He runs a standing shop of The Challenging Note there year round but one time long ago he fell for a goblin girl. Her crew stole from his shop, and others, and disappeared into the night. He'll never forget those yellow eyes. He comes to Ramr every year hoping he'll see her enchanting eyes again. Lodge/Bar/Tavern: The Tipsy Crew Bartender: Dorm Room: 2 silver per room per night This is an alright establishment. Clean enough and the beer will get you drunk. But the beds are a bit uncomfortable, they are goblin sized. Dorm doesn't care who you are so long as the cash is real. He just wants to run an upstanding establishment to earn respect from Gotbiar. He and Oct exchange glances each time they are near. Does the party explore the village at night? Do they see Dorm and Oct together? (rolling 15 or more on 1d20 you might spy them) Gossip There are some bugbears terrorizing the village. Rumor has it that they are stalking this years tournament. Also, rumor has it that the Goblin Boss's Daughter, Oct, is in love Dorm. Guilds My Eyes are Down Here Gnomes, Halfings, Duergar, Kobolds, small races of all kinds grouping together for awareness of Shorter races and delivering speeches and information on how to talk to those of shorter stature. Mostly made of bards. In this city there is a troupe of 2: * When the PCs Arrive When the party arrives they see signs everywhere: Gladiatorial tournament for ALL that wish to compete. The prize is the tooth of a green dragon. Goblin boss is hosting the gladiator tournament so that the goblins can live on all the loot from the buy-in for the year. Who do they fight in the tournament? The goblins have captured beasts that tried to terrorize the town. When the player characters arrive the final beast has killed eight teams. The Gotbiar is grateful. They caught an excellent beast this year and with every fallen gladiator and team they get to keep the buy in, their armor and all trinkets. 'The Monster: 'Displacer Beast (can kill or can sway the beast to be a companion) 2 Crawling Claws pg 44 of monster manual Treasure from Tournament Dragon tooth from the Gladiator Tournament Leaving the City When the players try to leave town they walk into the bugbear attack, they've encircled the city. 8 bugbears total 1 cheif. # The chief said that the PCs could slip by if they did so quietly. (If no goblin PC or PC is disguised) # If the party walks out of town Chief sees the goblin PC ## Roll 1d20 higher than 7 and they offer to keep the goblin and let the rest of the part go. ## Roll 1d20 7 or lower and the chief attacks all the party. # If the party sneaks out of town ## Success 1d20 13 or higher ## Failure 1d20 12 or lower (see #2) Treasure from Bugbears: # Cheif ## 1 - Darc Coin # Soldier ## One Big Rock # Soldier # Soldier # Soldier # Soldier # Soldier # Soldier ## Ranky Dank